


Day 53

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 53

"Always in pairs, John."

Wha...need to sleep...damn, I start work tomorrow...

"Hmm?"

"Numbers come with partners."

What is he on about??

"God, I need to sleep."

"Why did he paint it so near the tracks?"

Who did what where????

"No idea..."

"Thousands of people pass by there every day."

Uh-huhhh?

"Just twenty minutes..."

"Of courthhe!"

Damn!

"Of course! He wants information. He’s trying to communicate with his people in the underworld. Whatever was stolen, he wants it back."

Okay, sure, why not?

"Somewhere here in the code."

Coffee? Tea? something....how does he do this...when did he sleep last?

"We can’t crack this without Soo Lin Yao."

Weren't we talking about her earlier???

"Oh...good!"

And we're off again...sighhhhhh

 

"Two men who traveled back from China were murdered, and their killer left them messages in the Hangzhou   
numerals."

C'mon, kid, you've gotta know something...?

"Soo Lin Yao’s in danger. Now, that cipher – it was just the same pattern as the others. He means to kill her as well."

"Look, I’ve tried everywhere: um, friends, colleagues. I-I don’t know where she’s gone. I mean, she could be a thousand miles away."

"What are you looking at?"

What is it...oh...

"Tell me more about those teapots?"

"The pots were her obsession. Um, they need urgent work. If they dry out, then the clay can start to crumble. Apparently you have to just keep making tea in them."

"Yesterday, only one of those pots was shining. Now there are two."

He's humming...like bees...his eyes are so damn...shit, I must be tired...we're just flatmates, he's my friend(?)...just focus...

 

"Fancy a biscuit with that?"

I wouldn't sneak up on her...

"Centuries old. Don’t wanna break that."

He does have a tendency to be dramatic...poor girl...

"Hello."


End file.
